Love is more than words can say
by Darkmagic101
Summary: This is just a one shot I came up with. I don't summerize one sots well so you're just going to have to rread the story to find what it's about.


This is just something I came up with so don't hate me if you think it sucks ok. Please RR

Disclaimer: Me no own teen titans but me own idea of story (said by a cave man I found in my back yard.)

Raven Pov 

_As I'm meditating in my room I cant help but think about him. Ever since **She** betrayed him I can't get him out of my mind. But then again why would I want him out. I know that sounds weird coming from me but ever since she broke his heart I've cared about him more. But then again I've cared about him for a while now but I think I really started liking him as more than a friend when **She **first came to live with us. I guess the saying is true, you never know how much you love someone until they're gone. And that is just what happened, I did not realize how much I liked him until he started to love some else. I got tired of meditating so I decide to go to the main room and get some herbal tea. _

_As I arrived in the common room I stopped dead in my tracks. There he was, the person I just spent over an hour thinking about was sitting at the table eating left over tofu pizza. I checked my hood to make sure it was up because I did not want him to see the blush creep over my face. Apparently he did not notice me standing there because he just kept on eating and mumbling to himself every now and again. I was curious about what he was saying because he seemed to be deep in thought. As I got closer to him I could just make out his words. " How could she ever love me? I'm just an annoying joker who no one will ever love." I thought that he might be talking about Terra, and just as I was about to say something to make him feel better he spoke again. " She is just so beautiful and mysterious I cant help but lover her," before going on he sighed " but what am I thinking, Raven will never feel the same way about me." I was too shocked to do anything. Did he just say that he loved me? I thought to my self. I was at a loss for words taking ever thing I just heard him say and repeating it over and over again in my head. That's when he turned around and saw me standing there. I must have looked so stupid just standing there mouth open and eyes wide_

" _Hey Raven." He said with a little hint of shock in his voice. Hearing his voice snapped me out of my thoughts and brought me back to reality. I looked down at him and noticed that he was blushing. I could fell my face burn with embarrassment. Thank Azar my hood was up and that he could not see me blush._

"_Uhhhhh" Was all that came out of my mouth. I mentally cursed my self for not saying hi back. I could tell he was getting uncomfortable because he began to rock back and forth on hi heels._

" _Well I'm going to go uuhh play video games uuhh nice talking to ya Rae." He said killing the odd silence between us. As he began to walk away I knew that if I was ever going to tell him how I felt I should do it now. And after hearing what he said what better time to do it._

" _Beast Boy" I said louder than I wanted to. He turned around a little surprised at my sudden out burst. He started to walk towards. I could feel my whole face begin to blush._

"_What?" He asked. My mind was blank, how was I going to tell him if I could not think of anything to say. I finally managed to stumble out a word._

" _IIIIIIIIII"_

" _You what" He said annoyed with my loss of words. It was now or never I kept telling myself. Just tell him you fell the same, tell him you love him and the you feel so bad that he is sad and that you badly wish you could make him feel better. Tell him that you don't think he is an annoying joker and that you want to be with him for the rest of your life. Tell him. Tell him! But no matter how hard I tried I just could not get the words to come out of my mouth. But finally what I wanted to say came out but they came out a little to fast. Ok scratch that, they came out way to fast._

"_IoverheardyoutalkingabouthowyoufellaboutmeandIhopeyournotmadbutijustwantedyoutoknowthatIloveyoutoo." I said I was really out of breath and I could hear a window in the tower shatter. When I was finally able to breathe right I looked at him. He just stood there with a questioning look on his face. I guess he did not understand what I just said. I really did not feel like repeating myself again so I did the only thing I could think of at the time. I threw my hands around his neck and kissed him. I know it was a desperate move but I wanted him to know how I feel, and after getting over his extreme shock he began to kiss back. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity until we pulled apart to breathe._

_I stood there waiting to see if he was going to say anything. After five went by I realized that he was not going to say anything I began to walk away disappointed. But he grabbed my hand to keep me from going any further. He kissed me on the cheek and said quietly as to make sure no one else walking by would hear him, " I love you too." And then he leaned in and we kissed again, except this time the kiss was deeper and more passionate than before. I was so happy and I could tell he was too. We had finally found love, and I was no longer alone and he was no longer sad about Terra's betrayal. _

The End 

I know it was mushy but hey I happy about the way it turned out. And don't worry for all of you who aren't into this type of story I have another one along the way called Blast to the Past with action and humor in it. So be sure to read it whenever I get to posting it. Until then this is Darkmagic101 saying over and out.


End file.
